1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and method for dry, mechanical separation of heavy and light materials such as minerals and metal bearing earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known how to separate material of different grain sizes by screening the material either in dry form or in a liquid. It is also known how to separate material of varying densities by flotation process or centrifical separation. Both separation by screening and separation by flotation have their advantages and disadvantages, and the choice of the suitable apparatus depends on the mixtures in question and their physical and chemical properties.
There are cases however when preliminary separation is desired, such as in prospecting, prior to using a process of screening for a particular metal or mineral. This invention provides a dry, mechanical process which selectively screens heavy materials such as metal and mineral bearing earth from lighter weight, waste material. Another object of this invention is to provide a light weight, portable apparatus to separate mineral and metal bearing earth from lighter weight material.